


I See The Light

by Monobear (orphan_account)



Series: Frisk's Guide To Romance: Puns, songs, and determined kisses [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Characters Watching Disney Movies, F/M, Reader as Frisk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Monobear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching these movies with your friends, cuddling so close that the person you love can feel you breathe...this simple feeling of finally being at ease fills you with determination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See The Light

It wasn't a big to-do like the last gathering was. This time, it was just you, Papyrus, Sans, Alphys, Undyne, and Toriel, watching a few movies you remembered from your childhood. You were 5 or so at the time, still with your previous parents - but you do remember that they'd at times, perhaps because they didn't want you to bother them, they put you in your room, alone, with the company of these movies, and you felt a bit less...alone. Secretly, you'd always wished that you'd go on an adventure like in the movies, and...well, now you had. You couldn't help but smile at the thought - you were as much a heroine as any of the girls in these movies. That made you feel special, magical...these were even the songs you hummed to yourself when you were stressed during those times.

Remembering the small joy your childhood had filled you with determination.

Currently, the group was watching the screen, and they were all having different reactions. Toriel looked very engaged with the movie, a pleasant smile on her face as she read over the subtitles (she'd requested them turned on so she didn't miss anything important in the dialogue). Papyrus was also surprisingly quiet, watching the scene go on and looking just as enraptured as Toriel was. Alphys was smiling, snuggling up against Undyne, who'd wrapped an arm around her, despite not exactly seeing the thrill of these movies (you made a mental note to introduce Undyne to 'Mulan' later, which she'd no doubt enjoy more). 

...Which left you and Sans.

Sans was watching, his head in one hand, looking mildly interested, though he did glance back at you, got up, and sat next to you, seeing that no one else was around you. You smiled a bit at the action, of course your friend wouldn't leave you alone. "...gotta say, kid, this was a pretty good idea." He whispered. "everyone's having a good time. so, uh, good job." He glanced back at the TV, sitting next to you quietly. You paused for a moment, remembering what last week had rought. What did he have to tell you, really, before Mettaton cut him off?

"...hey, sans?" You whispered in return.

"yeah?"

"What were you going to tell me last Wednesday?"

Sans froze, quietly snickering and rubbing the back of his head. "it wasn't really important anyway. i, uh, it wasn't anything."  He was clearly avoiding the subject entirely, dancing around the question.

"I still kind of want to know." You whispered, a frown crossing your face. "If it's not really important, then why haven't you told me yet?"

"...uh..." Sans' facial expression shifted into one of mild nervousness. If you were able to see inside his mind, you could tell that his current train of thought was _CRAP SHE'S RIGHT CRAP SHE'S RIGHT OH CRAP SHE'S RIGHT_. But you can't, so you just crossed your arms and raised a brow. "...oh hey, a song's starting." He quickly turned his attention back to the movie. You sighed, but decided to let it go for now.

_"All those days, watching from the windows...all those days, outside, looking in, all those days, never even knowing just how blind I've been..."_

You stared at the screen as well, a sweet smile crossing your face. You did particularly like this movie, especially the princess - a girl who didn't let anyone or anything slow her down and just wanted to...be free, and the hero...smart, but sarcastic, really sweet when he decided to show it, kinda goofy at times but could always make the princess laugh, strong enough to defend her but never underestimates her...you couldn't help but feel like you wanted to be in that situation. Sans had glanced back at you while you watched, and despite only paying a bit of attention to your surroundings, you swore you saw his nervous expression fade, replaced by a smile...not a smile he'd had while teasing you or playing around with you, a more quiet one that...you weren't sure what it meant, but it was different, and you liked it.

_"And at last I see the light, and it's like the fog has lifted...and at last I see the light, and it's like the sky is new. And it's warm and real and bright, and the world has somehow shifted... all at once, everything looks different, now that I see you."_

As soon as the male lead started singing, Sans turned his attention back to the screen, whispering the lyrics as they came on screen. _"...Now she's here, shining in the starlight, now she's here, suddenly I know, if she's here, it's crystal-clear, I'm where I'm meant to go..."_

And suddenly it hit you. Oh. _Oh._ Well, you were never known for being particularly quick on the uptake all the time. Quietly, you took one of Sans' arms as he glanced at you, and wrapped it around you as you smiled. He froze once more, and you could faintly tell, in the darkness, that his cheeks were a light shade of blue. You laid against his chest, and he gently kept his arm around you, that smile from before returning. You couldn't help but smile, too, and as the song ended, he finally said something. "...so, uh, what's this supposed to, um...err..." The 'I'm constantly cool' facade has been broken, ladies and gentlemen: you've successfully made him a stuttering mess. You just offer a smug grin - one like he would've given you if the roles were reversed - in return to that question. At that, he stifled laughter that wanted to come out. "...okay, well...just asking, but...i know we've been out before, this time, could i actually take you on a real date sometime?"

"Sure."

He seemed a bit surprised, but not enough to keep himself from holding you closely in a hug. It was warm, and real, and...out of the corner of your eye, you could faintly see Papyrus looking back at you both, then tugging on Toriel's sleeve to show her. Alphys had already seen and was grinning ecstatically (you would later realize that you and Sans were one of her OTPs). Undyne had seen and kind of snorted into the palm of her hand, a toothy grin barely showing. 

"...everyone's looking, aren't they?"

"Yep."

".........screw it, let 'em look. i don't mind, do you?"

"Nope."

And as you gently held each other close, hearing each other breathe, you can't help but feel as though this was where you were meant to be.

And you couldn't be happier.

 


End file.
